


Mike Wazowski x Reader

by interiorstar



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Incest, Pegging, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interiorstar/pseuds/interiorstar
Summary: Love. Pegging. Betrayal.
Relationships: Mike Wazowski x Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Mike Wazowski x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Kaylee, my favorite dumb bitch

After a long day, you come home to the love of your life. You and Mike have been together for as long as you can remember. It is hard to think of a life without him. Recently though, things have been different, not necessarily a bad different, but you could tell the small differences about him. 

He had a glossy sheen that coated his silky green skin, nothing like you had ever seen. “He definitely didn’t look like that this morning when you left him to go to work,” you thought to yourself. You slowly started to approach him, weary of if something might possibly be wrong. 

“Hey, babe,” he said to you in a soft tone. He always used a soft tone with you, you are his baby after all. This time it was a bit softer, almost as if something was wrong. 

As if he was reading your mind, he slowly started again, “I’m sure you noticed something is a bit wrong.”

You increasingly grew more concerned. “Yeah,” you started, “I was just thinking that. I’m starting to get concerned. Please tell me what is on your mind.” It was quiet. You started thinking the worst, “What if he was cheating on me. What if he didn’t love me anymore. What if...” The thought cautiously crept into your mind, “No! It can’t be, he told me this would never happen!” You force yourself to stop thinking about it because it COULD NOT happen. You focus your attention black on his glowing blue orb. 

He knew the worst must be going through your mind right now. He waited until he had your full, undivided attention. You nodded at him, urging him to continue. He began, “When we first met, I knew it was wrong. Damnit, it was wrong, but I just couldn’t hold back. I wanted you, it was always you.”

Why was he acting like this? This could only mean one thing... 

NO! You wouldn’t let your mind drift to that dark place. A place you never wanted to go to, let alone think about. And once again you force yourself to focus. 

You realized he was still going on about how much he needed you... wanted you. This happened quite a lot so you don’t mention it.

“...and after all this time... after all we’ve been through... after everything... this is how it happens.”

Your eyes grow wide. Your love just confirmed the unholy truth that you never though would come to fruition. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. How? Why? When?” you say in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry. You know I never wanted this to happen. There is no avoiding it... they found out. I think I know how, if that would help ease your pain at all.” 

You are still in shock, but you grasp on to his every word like your life depends on it. In a way, your life DID depend on this. Through gritted teeth, you faintly say, “Yes.”

You are both near tears at this point, asking yourselves if there is a way, any way, to get out of this. 

“It was...” Then he stops. It’s like the word is on the tip of his tongue, but he refuses to say it. 

You raise your voice, “SAY IT!”

He looked scared. You had never yelled at him before. He timidly says, “Sully.” 

Your face drops. Your own BROTHER ratted you out. How could this be! You were going to lose the love of your life, the only man who had ever shown you true love and affection. 

You slap a hand over your mouth and fall to the floor. Mike is quick to bring you back up. “It’s bound to happen, but...” 

What could he possibly be thinking? Nobody had ever found a loophole. There was no stopping this. 

He continues, “...we could have on hell of a night.”

Your eyebrows raise. This is what he’s thinking about right now?! “I’m losing you forever and this is how you want to go out?!”

“It’s better than finding a loophole! You know that’s not possible, y/n!”

“But what if it happens, ya know, during it?” You question. “I don’t think I could live on if it did.”

He thinks for a moment. “We’ll make it quick. But don’t worry baby, it’ll still be as good as every other time.”

You stop for a minute, knowing you aren’t thinking clearly and this is a rash decision. But you agree. “If I only have a short time left with you then I want it to be something special. I think you know what I want,” you say. 

He nods and gives you a warm smile. “I think that would be nice.”

You stare longingly at each other. He leads you to the bedroom. 

This would have been more planned out. We could have had a “going away party” if you had known sooner. If only you’d known sooner. 

Mike scoops you up into his arms and lays you on the bed. He walks over to the drawer and pulls out all the necessary items. This is where you take over. You undress yourself. (Seeing as he is always naked-what a freak-he just stands there.) 

You pin Mike down on the bed and tie him to the frame. You walk over to where he had placed the items and adjusted the strap-on to fit your body. This wasn’t knew to you and you were able to do it quickly. Many times before had you worn the thick, nine inch, pink dildo. 

You walk over to him with the lube bottle. You then slathered the strap-on with it. Mike has never been able to take it that well, so you always use a surplus of lube. 

You lean over him and whisper, “I love you so much. The best fuck I’ve ever had. One last time and we are going to go out with a bang.”

You position yourself, and slowly, so as not to hurt the little bitch who can’t take it, insert the tip. You slowly add more and more. He whines below you, but you don’t stop. Soon, you get a steady rhythm and he’s a moaning mess under you. You softly caress his face; you’ll never forget this beautiful face. He’s now begging for you to go harder and faster. You do as he says. 

He says he’s getting close, but you are not listening, you are too entranced in his eye. “He is so hot,” you think. “You could fuck him forever.” It had often been an escape for you. You take so much pleasure from him. The slightest touch could set you off. 

You’ve forgotten about everything prior. He’s saying something but you can’t hear him. You’re too focused on your rhythm. On the pleasure you’re receiving. Unconsciously you called him your little slut. 

Then... something happened. 

You snapped back into reality only at the last minute to realize what he was saying. You noticed the moans of pleasure had now turned into screams of agonizing pain. This could only mean one thing...

It was happening.

As quick as you could, you tried to pull out. But it was too late. It was done. Right as he reached his climax. 

They knew it was going to happen, but this soon? 

Right as you pulled out and opened your mouth to say something, it happened. He exploded. Sending green chunks and blood everywhere. 

“I-“ You screamed. It was everywhere, blood coating the walls, green chunks in your hair and eyes. 

You couldn’t understand what was happening. You asked him if there was enough time... Did he lie? Was this what he wanted to happen? Did he want you to fuck him to death? 

So many thoughts were running through your mind. 

Revenge. Your own brother was the reason this was happening. 

You took off the strap-on and walked to the shower, washing all the green chunks and blood away. You got dressed mindlessly. You felt empty inside. Only one thing was on your mind. And you were going to complete what you set out to do. 

You got in the car and drove to Sully’s house. When you arrived, you opened the glove box and removed the gun that Mike always made you carry, to keep you safe from the bad people in the world. Mike was right. There are bad people in the world. And you’re sitting outside of ones house. 

The gun wasn’t much, but it would do the job nicely. You hid it in your purse and walked to the door. Acting as though nothing is wrong, you calmly ring the doorbell. Sully answers. 

He looks surprised? Scared? Happy even? You couldn’t get a read on him. 

He greeted you, “Ummm, hi.” 

“Hi. Can I come in?” You were really looking forward to this. 

He looks at you. “So what brings you here?”

“I was talking to Mike earlier. Quite an interesting thing that happened.” 

He tried to look sad but you could see right through it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talk-“ he started to speak but you cut him off. 

“NO!” You say, standing up and pulling out the gun, walking towards him. “HE IS DEAD AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Tears are pulling at your eyes. 

“Whoa, whoa. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“CUT THE BULLSHIT!”

“No. It wasn’t like that sis. Let me explain myself.”

You look at him in disbelief. How could he even begin to explain why he had done this terrible thing. 

“Fine. Go on then.” You say. 

He calmly starts, “You know we can’t be with them. It was for you. I promise. I pleaded with them not to kill you. Just Mike.”

“WHY DID YOU SAY ANYTHING AT ALL DICKHEAD?!” You rebutted. 

“BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME. I LOVE YOU.” He replies bluntly. 

“NO. IM YOUR SISTER YOU DISGUSTING FUCK” 

“I know it’s wrong but I do love you.”

You move the gun to his head. 

“Please, y/n. Don’t do this.”

“Sick fuck.” You say, pointing the gun and pulling the trigger. 

A wave of relief washes over you. You look down at your brothers lifeless body, amazed at what you had just done. You were fine with it though. At the time anyways. 

You got back in your car, but didn’t know where to go. You couldn’t go to your house. Your love all over the room. You couldn’t go anywhere. 

The realization sat in. “WHAT HAVE I DONE” you thought to yourself. 

You knew where you had to go. You drove slowly, knowing how it would end. You and Mike had a special place out in the woods. You had built a treehouse there together as kids. 

Thinking about all you had lost made your vision blurry with tears. You soon arrive to the place. You sit in silence for a while, knowing what needs to be done. 

You get out of your car, purse in hand. You come upon the treehouse. You and Mike always talked about how your kids would come here, grow up here. All gone. No hope left. 

You climb up to the top of the treehouse. Carved in the tree reads “y/n + Mike 4 ever”

You sit down and open your purse. Pulling out the gun, you leave with a soft, “I’ll love you always Mike.” BANG


End file.
